Truth or Dare
by RangerofFiction
Summary: Will a Valentine's day game of Truth or Dare end in something more? Pernico. All rights to Rick Riordan.


**Truth or Dare**

It was Valentine's Day evening at Camp Half-Blood. Almost everyone was down at the beach, but Percy had invited the seven and Nico to a party in his cabin.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" called Piper.

Nico, who was sitting alone in the corner, groaned.

"Come on, Neeks!" Percy called from where he sat on the floor, his arm around Annabeth. Nico scowled and shook his head.

"Come on, Nico," said Jason, grinning wickedly. "Or I'll have to carry you."

Nico was embarrassed at how quickly he jumped to his feet. Everyone laughed and he sat, blushing, between Jason and Hazel in the circle.

"Who goes first?" Piper asked the group.

"Jason!" Percy said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." said Jason.

"Kiss the hottest girl in this room besides Piper." said Leo smirking.

Jason moved toward Annabeth, but Percy drew Riptide and pressed the point to Jason's throat. "Don't you dare." he said.

"It's just a game, Percy." Piper laughed.

"I don't care. This Roman isn't getting his hands on my girlfriend." Percy said.

Jason sat back. "Fine then it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Percy, not to be outdone by Jason. Jason smirked. "Pick Nico up."

Without hesitation, Percy lunged across the circle, grabbed Nico around the waist, and stood up.

"JASON!" Nico yelled, struggling in Percy's strong grip, his cheeks going scarlet.

"He's really light. There is no reason I wouldn't be able to do this." said Percy, ignoring Nico's struggles.

"Never doubted you for a second." said Jason, smiling innocently.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Nico yelled.

"Need me to hang on to him a bit longer while you run?" Percy asked, smiling.

"NO!" Nico snapped.

"Dude put him down," Jason laughed. "I think that's enough."

"Are you sure?" Percy didn't want to admit it, but he liked holding Nico. The Ghost King was surprisingly cuddly.

"PERCY I'M GOING TO KICK YOU! PUT ME DOWN!" Nico yelled.

Reliantly, Percy tossed Nico down (gently) half in Jason's lap. Nico pushed himself up, still blushing and scowling.

"OK, your turn, Neeks. Truth or Dare?" said Percy.

Nico bit his lip, trying to decide which was worse. This was Valentine's day and with the direction the dares had taken, then the truths…

"Dare." Nico said.

Piper smirked and glanced knowingly at Annabeth. "Kiss the hottest person in this room."

Nico's cheeks flared red again and his stomach did an uncomfortable flip flop. Jason opened his mouth. "Pipes, that's a little much-"

"Come on, Neeks," said Leo. "I'm sure you've kissed a girl before."

Nico dumbly shook his head and stood up. Jason gripped his arm. "Nico, it's OK. No one will judge you for backing down." Nico forced himself to speak. "I'm fine, Jason." he said and moved toward Annabeth with Percy standing next to her. Percy made a motion. "It's OK, Nico, I trust you."

"I wasn't going for Annabeth." said Nico and grabbed Percy around the neck and kissed him on the mouth hard. Percy made a noise in his throat as something inside him snapped. Percy's lips were soft and salty and Nico had a second of pure bliss before Annabeth shrieked and tackled him.

Nico yelped and the next second, the rest of the seven came to his aid. Hazel grabbed Annabeth around the waist while Piper grabbed her arms. Leo and Jason each grabbed a leg and Frank turned into a gorilla and basically pulled the whole group off Nico. Percy just stood there, frozen in shock. Nico scrambled to his feet, tears stinging his eyes, and ran out of the cabin.

"Go after him!" Jason yelled at Percy, still helping to restrain Annabeth. "Before he does something stupid!"

Percy hesitated; glancing at Annabeth, then ran after the Ghost King. Nico kept running, not sure where he was going, tears blurring his vision. He heard someone call his name, but didn't look back. He bolted through the forest, his feet leading him to a cliff that sloped down to the beach. He paused at the top, his body shaking. The cliff wasn't very big. It would be a slow painful death. No one would come looking for him.

"Nico!" Percy had seen him run into the forest and tried to follow, but lost him in the growing dark. Suddenly, he stumbled out of the trees onto the beach below the cliff. Looking up, he saw a small black-clad figure jumping off. "NICO!"

Nico felt the air rushing past him. He tried to brace himself for the painful landing. Percy charged forward and caught Nico. The force of the Ghost King's fall knocked them both onto the sand. Nico opened his mouth to yell, but was silenced by Percy Jackson's lips forced against his. He gasped and tried to pull away, but Percy put one hand firmly on the back of his head, pressing him closer. Finally, Percy pulled back.

"Don't ever do that again." He said.

"What the Hades was that for, Percy?!" Nico screamed at him. He struggled to get away, but Percy held him tight. "Let me go!"

"No!" Percy yelled. "Nico, listen to me! When you kissed me… It wasn't like anything I've ever had with Annabeth. It was better. Don't you see, Nico, I want you, not Annabeth."

Nico stopped fighting to get away and stared at Percy. Percy raised a hand, keeping the other firmly on Nico's waist, and brushed the hair out of Nico's eyes.

"You're like the night sky, Nico," Percy whispered. "Cold and distant, but beautiful."

Nico started to cry again, but this time uncontrollable. "What's wrong? What did I do?" Percy pulled him into a tight hug. Nico threw his arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "Damn you, Percy Jackson." he choked out.

"What did I do?" Percy asked confused. Nico pulled away and slammed his lips against Percy's. Percy was surprised, but soon kissed back roughly. Nico tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Finally they broke apart, both were panting.

"I love you, Percy." Nico said breathlessly.

Percy smiled. "Nico di Angelo, will you be my Valentine?" he asked.

For answer, Nico pushed Percy flat to the sand and pressed their lips together again. Percy smiled against his mouth and wrapped his arms around the Ghost King's waist. They stayed like that for a long time. When they finally did walk back to the cabins, hand in hand, they passed Percy's brightly lit crowded cabin and slipped into Nico's dark empty one. It was the best Valentine's day either of them could ever remember.

THE END


End file.
